When The Just King Finds Love
by Iamfrodobaggins
Summary: Lyfia is the Princess of the Hidden Realm, but her life turns around when she meets a certain Just King. Follow her through her life in Narnia! Takes place during the Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Lyfia of the Hidden Realm" cried the announcer.

The woman who had just been announced walked into the grand hall, she was an elf of the Hidden Realm, the place that many people knew existed but didn't know where. She wore a teal dress with blue mixed into the fabric and had a floral like pattern and trumpet sleeves. Her dark waist length hair was done in a complicated braided pattern. She had almost teal eyes and a fair face, she held herself with a manner that described he high status. She crossed the room with the grace of a dancer and bowed before the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"We are pleased to have you here" High King Peter said "Although we were expecting your father".

"He had business to attend to with the other elven realms" answered Lyfia.

"Either way we are glad to have you" King Edmund said.

"Thank you My Lords and Ladies"

With that Lyfia bowed one more time and went to join the festivities. Edmund watched her figure disappear into the crowd. He sighed.

"I have never seen anyone as beautiful" thought Edmund.

"Well, well, it seem our little brother is quite taken with the elf" laughed Peter.

"I am not" cried Edmund.

"Yes, you are Ed" said Susan laughing with Peter.

"Think what you like, I'm going to get some more punch" Edmund said before standing and going to the refreshment table. Along the way he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch" he stopped short upon seeing who he bumped into.

"I am so sorry King Edmund" said a startled Lyfia "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, I must ask the same for you" answered Edmund honestly.

"I am fine, my lord" Lyfia said still startled about the whole ordeal.

"Please, just call me Edmund" said the King.

"Very well Edmund" said Lyfia "Then you must call me Lyfia".

"Would you care to dance?" asked Edmund.

"Why, I would be delighted" Lyfia said in a happy tone.

They strolled out onto the dance floor. When the music began they started dancing. They danced almost the entire night, intently staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't until almost 12:00 am that they stopped.

"Edmund!" called Lucy.

"Yes!" Edmund called back.

"It's time for everyone to head to their rooms." answered Lucy.

"Fine" sighed Edmund

With that Edmund let go of Lyfia from his grasp and they parted, each heading to their respective rooms.

Lyfia sighed.

"I can't be falling in love, it's against our customs." thought Lyfia.

A/N: Hello, I am new to the FanFiction world and pointers are greatly welcomed!

Please review. I will update this if I get one review. you will also get given a virtual cupcake!


	2. Chapter 2

When the Just King Finds Love Chapter 2

A/N Hey, so here is the second chappie! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is in Lyfia's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (I wish I did) it all belongs to C.S. Lewis

I woke up the next morning, thoughts of the previous night still playing in her mind. I got out of bed and washed her face and put on a simple crimson dress, with trumpet sleeves and a golden belt. I pulled my hair into a simple elven braid, I had a necklace that looked like it was made of stars on and a matching crest.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

I quickly went to the door to see who it was, I opened the door to see Queen Lucy.

"Hello Lyfia" greeted Lucy

"Hello my Queen" I answered

"Please, just call me Lucy or Lu" Lucy said laughing slightly

"Very well my- I mean Lucy" I said not quite used to saying her name yet

"I just wanted to invite you to join us for breakfast and then after going down to the training grounds" Lucy said a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I would be delighted!" I replied excitedly.

"Breakfast starts in about 30 minutes" Lucy said

"Wow, the Kings and Queens of Narnia want me to dine with them!" I thought. She grabbed a pair of soft slippers to cover her cold feet. She then started humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her and picked up the book she was reading.

About 25 minutes later, she looked at the clock "Time to go" I thought.

I heard a knock on the door, so I went over and opened it. Standing there was King Edmund himself!

"Hello Edmund!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello Lyfia, Lu sent me to come and get you" he responded.

"Well I am ready, so let's go!" I said with a giggle.

I looped arms with him and we began the long trek to the dining hall. I couldn't help but admire the splendor of Cair Paravel. It was just so beautiful, with the sea just outside and all the beautiful gardens. After so many turns and staircases, we finally made it to the dining hall.

"Ah Ed, you are awake now I see and you have brought a lovely lark with you!" Peter said with a small laugh, causing me to blush slightly at the comment. Edmund just glared at Peter, causing Susan and Lucy to both laugh.

"Please, come sit down" Susan said in a kind tone.

I sat down across from Lucy, Susan next to me, Edmund next to Lucy, and Peter at the head of the table. Fauns and Dryads came and placed the food on the table, and everyone began eating.

"So Lyfia, Lucy said that you would join us down at the training grounds after breakfast" Susan said.

"She is correct, my Queen" I replied.

"What weapons do you use?" asked Peter.

"I tend to use the bow and arrow, but I like short swords too" I answered.

"How skilled are you at archery?" asked Susan.

"I would say, that I am one of the best, where I come from" I answered.

We all chatted about the simple things going on in our kingdoms and finished our breakfast.

"Everyone, go and get you training gear on" Peter said and then he turned to me "One of us will meet you at the door and escort you down to the training grounds".

"Ok" we all said.

We all headed off to our designated rooms. When I entered my room, I went straight to my trunk and pulled out a violet long tunic and a pair of brown leather leggings. I grabbed my leather corset top and my boots, I grabbed my bow and quiver and strapped it to my back. I strapped my swords around my waist and waited for the knock on the door.

About two minutes later it came. I opened the door to find Lucy.

"Come on" she said cheerfully "the others are waiting"

I followed Lucy down the halls and stairs. Once again I was taken with Cair Paravel's beauty. The way the entire castle looked ancient and yet at the same time still looked young.

We arrived at the training grounds, and everyone was waiting, just like Lucy said.

"Well shall we begin?" Peter asked.

A/N Yeah I know I kinda ended in a bad place, but I need to think about the training stuff. I know I haven't updated for like 2 months, but I have had writers block and been really busy. My birthday is on Sunday! Yay!

Please review this chappie I would love advice! Plus judgment is always good, so go ahead and judge, that way I can learn from my mistakes.

Have I wonderful week!


End file.
